School Appreciation Week
by Tanny Apple
Summary: what happens when forks high school have a school appreciation week and all pupils are made to participate with no exceptions how will the newly Bella Cullen cope?... hopefully the storys going to be better then this summary :D
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: i had an idea for this one day on the school bus, and thought i would give it ago writing it, its my first twilight fic, and it kinda deviates from the book, but thats what fanfics all about isnt it?? anyway to fill you in Bella and Edward are married, but still attending school, and they have Nessie but she isnt it it for a while anyway let me know what you think and whether i should continue or not xx_**

**_Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters :(_**

_

* * *

__Chapter one_

"Alice!" Edward shouted, as a pixie like figure skipped into are bedroom, grinning down at us, as she sat on the end of our bed.

"What I knew you wouldn't be doing anything" she replied innocently.

Edward turned and buried his head in my hair groaning, before sitting up and pulling me next to him. I stared at his face, as he contemplated Alice's thoughts, I had a feeling it was something bad.

"What is it?" I asked sternly. I was starting to get tired of these silent conversations it meant being the last to know everything, it was the same when I was human.

"Something's going to happen at school" Edward sighed "and I'm positive you're not gonna like it, but Alice is trying her hardest not to think about what it actually is, I'm sorry" he mumbled into the top of my hair.

I turned to face my sister, and supposed best friend "Alice Cullen tell me now" I insisted.

"Sorry no can do it will spoil the surprise" she sang "now come on I need to help you pick out an outfit for school, you may be getting better at it but today's a special day"

I didn't like the sound of that, she hadn't dressed me since the wedding, this wasn't going to be good at all.

I rolled closer into Edwards chest, and looked up at him pleadingly, he didn't need to be able to read my mind to know what I was thinking "she won't leave until you go with her" he said.

I screamed in frustration before gliding out of the bed and I followed an excited Alice into the walk in wardrobe. I looked at her in dismay, something that had her this excited was certainly something I was going to hate.

I watched as she started to tear through my clothes at vampire speed throwing different items into my awaiting arms, I was use to the drill, when human I was her personal dress up doll. After ransacking my clothes she moved onto my shoes, after placing them in my arms she told me to get dressed so she could start on my hair and makeup.

I did as I was told, knowing it wasn't worth the argument if I refused to do what she said. Alice was small but she could kick your butt if you gave her the slightest chance or reason. I didn't dare look at the clothes which I was putting on, if I did I knew I would properly end up screaming in frustration and that wouldn't help anyone.

As I finished putting on the clothes Alice had given me, I felt her tug on my arm and I let her lead me to the dressing table I noticed Edward smiling at me as I passed I stuck my tongue out as I walked by.

"Bella that's not very lady like" he smirked

"I'm not very lady like, you knew that when you married me" I replied sweetly, smiling at him from across the room.

"True, true" he laughed rolling over to watch as Alice started applying make up to my face.

"This may take a while Edward, you might want to go find something to do until I'm finished with Bella" Alice smiled waving her hand in a dismissive manor at Edward.

"fine" he said rolling out of the bed, probably going to find Jasper or Emmett to play guitar hero with or something. He didn't like playing with me, as even though I suck at most games, it turns out I'm unbeatable at guitar hero, no matter how hard he tries. Everyone found it quite funny, he wasn't used to being second best at anything to do with music even if it was only a music game.

Alice smiled as she finished with my makeup and set to the most grouling part of getting me ready, my uncontrollable hair. Even with immortality my hair was still as uncontrollable as ever that was one thing which hadn't changed.

After Alice was finished she smiled at her handy work and pulled me over to the full length mirror, I groaned at the sight of the girly outfit I was wearing, admittedly I looked good, but just so girly it wasn't me, but at least it was blue and not pink. I don't know how but she had managed to make my hair into slender curls that lined my pale skin perfectly.

I smiled at Alice and uttered a quite "thank you" she giggled smiled back and walked out. There was no point in being mad at her whether I liked it or not what she had planned was going to happen and it was better for everyone if I just went along with it with as little fighting as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After Alice left to get herself reading I continued to look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a pale blue fitted v-neck sweater with a white vest top underneath, and a matching blue ruffled mini skirt, as well as knee high white socks and pumps.

I turned around to find Edward stood behind me. "I heard Alice leave" he said looking me over frowning.

"What?" I asked "I know it's not really me but I thought I looked nice" I said worryingly.

He came to my side and put his arms around my waist "you look better than just nice" he said smiling down at me.

"Then why were you frowning?" I asked cocking my head to the side in confusion.

He sighed and pulled me to sit on his knee on the bed "because now I'm going to have to put up with the whole male population of Forks high thinking inappropriate thoughts about you all day, which will distract me from thinking them thoughts myself as I will be pre occupied thinking about possible ways to murder them"

I was glad that I could no longer blush, as I knew that if I were human the colour would have been rushing to my face at this point.

I kissed him on the forehead and whispered in his ear "you know you don't need to worry, you're the only man for me"

"Well that's a good job isn't it" he smiled and pulled my face to his as we laid down on the bed.

We heard a thunders sound as Alice's voice came down from her room "don't even think about it, you are not going to wreck her outfit or hair and makeup they took me ages to get perfect" she wasn't lying either she had spent three hours doing my makeup and hair.

Me and Edward burst out laughing as we sat up once more and proceeded downstairs.

It was 8.50 am we didn't have to leave until 9 as it would only take us approximately five minutes to actually get to school.

As we went into the living room, we found Emmet and Rosalie lying on the sofa watching 'My Wife And Kids' Emmet howling with laughter at the slightest of jokes, and Rosile rolling her eyes and him.

Rosalie was her usual well made up self wearing a red halter neck top paired with a black Calvin Klein cardigan (everything in Rosalie's wardrobe was designer- were as mine mainly consisted of band t-shirts and jeans) she also had on a denim skirt, and a pair of strappy gladiator sandals.

"Hey guys" Emmet greeted us, turning round to face us "wow Bella what's happened to you, you look almost like a girl" he smirked

"Ha ha watch it Emmet I'm still strong enough to beat you up"

"Ahh don't be upset lil sis you know I didn't mean it like that" he said pulling his puppy dog face at me before turning and grinning at Edward "I see your gonna have a bad day, for once I'm going to have to be the voice of reason to stop you biting Mike or someone" he said proudly.

"the day will never come when you will be the voice of reason... no matter how sexily Bella is dressed" he smirked

"Wait I look sexy?" I asked astonished, the words Bella and sexy didn't generally by rule go together.

I was faced by a chorus of laughing Alice and Jasper who had just joined us included. "Bella I dressed you obviously you look sexy" Alice replied, after calming down enough to speak.

I looked at them in confusion then stunned as I realised they meant it... they thought I looked sexy. Well this was a first, I wasn't even used to looking nice, let alone sexy.

After viewing my stunned face, my brothers and sister started laughing again. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come on Bella, try and move" he whispered in my ear.

I realised that I had been stood perfectly still for five minutes, "sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't apologise, I know you're not good with compliments" he smirked but I could hear the sincerity in his voice "you're just going to have to get use to receiving them, come on then we better get going to school" he kissed me on the top of the head, taking my hand and pulling me towards the garage.

The others followed us into the garage, I walked towards the Volvo, getting into the front seat next to Edward, Alice and Jasper slid into the back. Emmet and Rosile took Emmet's black jeep.

We pulled up outside of school, just as the bell went for assembly. I got out the car at the same moment as Alice let out an ear piercing scream. I turned around to face see what was wrong but was shocked to see a smile plastered across her face.

Like me the rest of the school who had been piling into the hall, turned round to see what the commotion was. Unfortunately as I turned around about to walk to school I realised that they had never got to see what the commotion was as they had been distracted by me. I saw the whole population of forks high school gaping at me.

I hide my face behind my hair as I felt Edwards arm curl protectively around me, i realised now why Alice had been screaming, she had set me up.

My face blazed with fury, I hissed at Alice, not loud enough for any humans to hear.

"Sorry but I thought you might as well get all the gawping over and done with now instead of just prolonging the event" she hissed back.

"I really don't like you Alice"

"You will forgive me in the end Bella, you always do"

We were advancing towards the hall, eyes slowly started to peel away from me, as people continued back into the hall taking their seats for the assembly.

Edwards arm was still wrapped tightly around me even as we took are seats in the back of the bleachers, with the rest of the Cullen's, waiting for assembly to start.

* * *

**A/N: please review and let me know what you think :D love always tanny apple xx**

**ps- thanks to v-girl98 for correcting me on my spelling :) its one of my major downfalls so help is also appreciated xx**


End file.
